


Ronan

by Higgies230



Series: Mismatched Family [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mpreg, Parent Ian Gallagher, Parent Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: Ronan sat there on the sofa beside his boyfriend, half asleep and reminiscing within the warm comfort of the other boy’s arms. He couldn’t help it, thinking back to the day that they met, it was almost three years ago now and he couldn’t believe that his Danny was still here.Set around the time of Three's the Last but life from Ronan's POV. Featuring Ronan/ Danny and Alex/ Alice.





	1. The Bridge

  Ronan sat there on the sofa beside his boyfriend, half asleep and reminiscing within the warm comfort of the other boy’s arms. He couldn’t help it, thinking back to the day that they met, it was almost three years ago now and he couldn’t believe that his Danny was still here.

  They had both been fifteen, in the same year at school but attending different schools so never having met before. They had been exploring, him and their group of friends. Ronan and Alex hung out with three other boys from their school, Max, Arthur and Jacob- Max being Ronan’s best friend besides his twin. It was Jacob however that had found this spot in a different part of town where teens gathered to smoke.

  It was a communal thing he had said, people exchanged fags and weed alike, it would be fun. They were bored that weekend, for Arthur and Max this was a rebellious activity, Jacob’s parents didn’t care and the twins’ parents knew what they were up to. It had been their dad that had found them smoking first, just a month after they had started when they were fourteen. It was the cool thing to do in school and both their dads smoked. That being said, when their dad found them, they had thought they were dead, the same when their pap walked in on them smoking weed two months after that. However, the men had just told them they would be hypocritical, that they had been smoking since their age and they turned out fine. They would neither encourage or punish this choice.

  But that was all besides the point. The point was Danny. Danny was at this smoking area, smoking weed not cigarettes with two boys standing close. Ronan had scanned the area when they had first arrived and spotted Danny- not that he had known his name at that point- straight away. He had stood out because he was _hot_. Not that he was planning on doing anything, the chances were that he was straight and even in the slim likelihood that he wasn’t, he was too hot to be interested in him.

  This blue eyed boy was checking him out though. At first he thought the weed had been getting to him, certainly Max and Alex were giggling on the floor by that point. And so the redhead had brushed it off but every now and then he would glance up and this boy was definitely staring. Was there something on his face?

  He had just reached up to subtly check to see if his face was clear when the hot boy pushed off of the wall and started walking towards him. Well, he could just be walking in the same general direction but no, this guy was still looking at _him_.

  “Hey,” the boy smiled. Well shit.

  “Um hey,” Ronan replied, blushing because why would weed get rid of his embarrassment like it did for his friends and brother.

  Said friends and brother were now cheering at him from their inebriated states on the floor. Ah, that was it; he wasn’t high enough.

  This hot boy just smiled at his friends’ antics, ducking his head nervously for a moment before looking back up at Ronan.

  “You want to go somewhere?” the boy asked then.

  Ronan gaped for a minute even though he had hoped that this would be the outcome of this other teen’s greeting.

  “Yeah sure,” he smiled nervously.

  The boy started to walk away then after gesturing for Ronan to follow, allowing the Milkovich-Gallagher a nice view of his ass. Just like his face, it was good. They wove through groups of high and drunk teens that had gathered under the bridge, this boy leading them away.

  Ronan wasn’t worried anymore, he had had sex before this. Two other guys in fact, his age and a year older. It had just been sex though, he had never had a boyfriend and girls held no interest for him, not that they would pay attention. His long hair had always been good as a shield. Anyhow, he knew this dance.

  The boy led him to an abandoned house that sat in a row of them near the bridge. By the looks of it, these places were regularly used by teens for a more private place to go. There were couples in all sorts of states of undress, some just fucking in the open, others disappearing behind closed doors. Then the boy led them into a room, small and dingy room with peeling wallpaper and only the slits in the boarded up windows letting light in.

  As soon as the door shut behind them, the boy was kissing him, snogging him senseless. He was good too, Ronan left gasping for breath and half hard just from that by the time they pulled apart.

  “My name’s Danny by the way,” the boy introduced, eyes dark as he looked Ronan over.

  “Ronan,” the Milkovich-Gallagher replied.

  “Nice, you do bottom right?” the boy- Danny- asked.

  “Yeah I do,” Ronan grinned, pulling the other teen back into another kiss.

  There was surprisingly little fumbling considering their age and soon, pleasingly soon, Danny was thrusting into him, Ronan pressed against the wall. He groaned and buried his face against his arm, this Danny was good, better than the other two boys he had fucked. The boy was mouthing at the back of his neck, body pressed entirely along his, deliciously intimate.

  They finished at the same time, Danny pulling out and Ronan turning and pulling his trousers back up, the other sorting himself out. They were both breathing heavily, Ronan not knowing what exactly was going to happen next. The truth was he dug this boy, he would happily see him again but that wasn’t likely.

  Then, Danny stepped closer, kissing his again, something that he melted into, glad of the final contact- he really was a sap. After that, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and gestured for Ronan to do the same and they were swapping numbers. What the fuck?

  “I will definitely text you Ronan,” he promised.

  Ronan hadn’t thought that would happen, really couldn’t see it, but then look where they were now. The redhead snuggled further into Danny’s arms, smiling at the thought of his luck.


	2. I Love Yous

  Ronan was staying over at Danny’s as he did often, and even more regularly since Alex had been a dickhead and told their parents. He hadn’t even been kissing his boyfriend under the bleachers at school because Danny didn’t go to their school. Sure they had had a nice snog before they parted ways the night before with Alex and Alice present but that wasn’t the same. His brother had argued that he should tell their dad and pap about his relationship for months, Ronan always telling him no but apparently that wasn’t enough for Alex.

  As it turned out, everything was fine with his parents. In all honesty, he hadn’t contemplated there being a problem with him dating a guy- after all, they were two guys. His pap was very protective though and Ronan hadn’t wanted things to go badly if they found out and then the pair split.

  They hadn’t even pressed for dinner yet though and didn’t ask questions when he disappeared off for the night. It wasn’t like they kept a tight leash on any of the three siblings anyway, their life was infinitely better than the poverty their dads had pulled themselves from but they were still southside.

  That’s why, Ronan was there again, having gone there straight after school only giving Alex a brief nod as to where he was going. Not that Alex really needed that nod after about two years of his twin’s habit.

  Currently, he was curled up in Danny’s bed, under the covers with his boyfriend curled around him, warm and content. The sun was just rising, streaming through the partially open curtains and down onto Danny’s face. They had fallen asleep face to face, arms wrapped around each other, and that was how he woke up, Danny still asleep. He was glad for it, the chance to watch his boyfriend’s face completely relaxed.

  The sunlight falling on Danny’s face cast shadows in areas and highlighted others. His hair seemed to glow, mousey blond that fell to the teen’s ears turned gold. Danny loved his red hair, loved that he kept it long as well, always said that it suited him better than the short hair that Alex had. Another positive of having a twin.

  Ronan only got to watch Danny for another moment though before the other teen was stirring. He snuffled adorably, pressing forward and pressing his face into Ronan’s neck before he came fully to. This was another reason why it was that Ronan loved to wake up before the other, always fully conscious to experience the unconscious affection that Danny showed.

  He had decided that he loved his boyfriend only six months into dating, that had quickly developed into the feeling of _being_ in love with him. Ronan had therefore been in love with Danny for a long time now, long time by teenage standards anyway. They regularly told each other “I love you” but it was moments like these with the soft affection Danny gave that Ronan really felt it.

  The moment didn’t last too long though as Ronan felt Danny smile into the flesh of his neck, kissing and then nipping at the skin in quick succession. The boy pressed his morning wood into the redhead’s leg making Ronan chuckle, a sound that he didn’t bother to try and stifle. He himself was growing hard just from having the other rut against him.

  At the age of seventeen, they were both still incredibly horny, sex a regular thing between them. Morning sex, in Ronan’s opinion, was some of the best. It was slow, sleepy and tender, just like his romantic self loved. Really, he loved all sex with his boyfriend, the crazy bursts when they were both too horny, the dirty shower sex, the quick fucks when they had to get somewhere, the fucks when they had all the time in the world…

  Always, they used a condom, even from the start. No one could accuse Ronan Iggy Milkovich-Gallagher of being a fool or an idiot. His dad was a carrier, his brother and sister were biologically half Mickey Milkovich and half Ian Gallagher, not adopted or born from the sperm of one like a lot of children with gay parents were. The genetics meant that the chances of Ronan being a carrier were higher and as a bottom, he insisted on condoms even before his parents dragged him to do that blood test and he found out he was a carrier.

  The day that he had found out he was a carrier he had panicked. All the little insecurities had jumped back up, he had been almost sure that it would scare Danny off. His boyfriend had known his reasoning for a condom but it was one thing to theorise and another thing to know. It had been only a few months ago now that all of that shit had come up, but Danny was still here with him.

  He was very here right now, rolling them over so that he draped himself over Ronan, beginning to kiss down his naked chest. Before they had gone to sleep the night before, they had pulled on boxers just in case Danny’s parents came in but nothing else. It made it easier now. All his boyfriend did was tap his hips to get him to lift them, pulling off the cloth and then his own so they were both naked.

  Just like every other morning, Danny rocked gently into him, the pair kissing the entire time until they got closer and they just gasped breaths against each other’s mouths. They were quiet, Danny’s parents were only two doors down, but it didn’t matter. Breathy moans were huffed between them and the heavy breaths after they were finished were stifled in each other’s skin.

  The moments after were precious too, it hadn’t always been like this. In the beginning it had been shy smiles, clumsy adolescents fumbling with their clothes to get back to reality. Now, it was soft caresses, not sexual now but affectionate. Danny would tuck Ronan’s hair behind his ear and Ronan would rub a gentle hand up and down his boyfriend’s perfect jaw.

  “I love you,” Ronan breathed into the space between them.

  “I love you too,” Danny replied.


	3. A Serious Talk

  So, his dad was pregnant. Again. They announced it over breakfast, Dad seeming nervous and Pap much less so. There was a moment where Ronan had no idea how to react but then he couldn’t help but visualise the little baby in his father’s stomach. Then there were the thoughts of the actual baby once it was born, his little brother or sister. He and Alex had been five when Manda was born and not much older for Franny and the Ball twins so he only had vague memories of them as babies. As far as he could tell from his limited experience, he liked babies, this would be exciting.

  “Congratulations Pap and Dad,” he smiled after a moment.

  Then it was the conversation on genders, his siblings and Pap were for another girl but Ronan thought on it and he didn’t think he’d mind either way. The age gap between him and this baby would mean that they would never be friends as such so it didn’t matter. Even if there wasn’t such a large gap, he would never have the same strong relationship that he had with his twin.

  It was only later though that it really hit him what this pregnancy meant- outside of the whole sibling thing of course. He’d seen the condoms in the grocery shopping, his parents didn’t exactly hide it, they weren’t ashamed. Ronan also knew about Manda’s birth; how dangerous it had been and how close his dad had come to bleeding out. Pap had told him when he asked years ago if they were going to have any more siblings. The older man had been so adamant that there would be no more babies for his dad’s own wellbeing.

  The point was that his parents had gotten pregnant when they hadn’t wanted to, when they had actively used contraception to try and prevent that. Of course, Ronan knew that condoms weren’t a hundred percent but now he had personal experience with it and it scared him. It was okay for this to happen to his parents because they had been together forever, they were married, had kids, they were adults.

  If this happened to Ronan and Danny he didn’t think that they would last very long. Come to think of it, if he got pregnant he didn’t know if he would be like his dad and keep it. Probably, but not definitely. He didn’t want to be a teen dad.

  “Stop worrying,” Ronan hissed to himself as he sat with knees up to his chest on his bed.

  Alex had headed out, was hanging with Alice and really Ronan didn’t want to be around that without Danny or one of their other friends. Alice was a local girl, went to their school and was someone that his twin had had his eyes on for years all of this meaning that they could just casually hang out a lot more than he and Danny could.

  Seeing as his brother wasn’t there to listen to his woes, he went to grab his phone to text his boyfriend. It had taken him about a year, but now he was comfortable confiding his problems fully with the other. To be completely honest he felt sorry for Danny having to work so hard to break through his walls.

  Just as he grabbed the phone however, there was a knock on his door. Looking up as if he would be able to see who it was through the door, Ronan called out for whoever it was to enter. It was one of his dads he knew and sure enough, his pap stepped in.

  Mickey smiled at him, a small one that he reserved for his family only. Well his children, he had a different one for his husband again. This small, family smile meant that he wanted to talk, a serious talk, ones that he usually left to Ian.

  “Hey Pap, what’s up?” he greeted as his pap sat down on the bed besides him.

  “Are you okay? Only, you were kind of quiet down there, I mean you’re not the world’s chattiest person but quieter than usual,” Mickey rambled somewhat.

  Ronan smiled at that, hiding it in his knees as he thought about how obvious it was that his pap didn’t do this often. His dad always said that the brunette had been worse, much worse when they were teens, and Ronan could almost see it. Well no, he couldn’t. He couldn’t really see teenage Mickey Milkovich or Ian Gallagher but there you have it.

  “I’m fine, just thinking about the baby,” he confessed after a moment, turning towards his pap so that his cheek was resting on his knees.

“You worried or something?” Mickey pressed.

  “Are you?” Ronan returned.

  “You’re a little shit, answer my question,” Mickey laughed, shoving Ronan lightly but enough that he lost balance.

  “I was worrying because I know that you didn’t want another baby but you have one anyway,” Ronan told him, the smile falling from his face.

  “You worrying for yourself? Bottoming for this mystery boyfriend?” Mickey pressed and Ronan went red. Obviously it was Pap that topped with their relationship and it was probably seen as manlier that way but Ronan liked what he liked.

  “Yeah,” he muttered.

  “Hey there’s no reason to be ashamed of having sex at your age, both me and your dad were having it regularly by the time we were fourteen. If you were, not going to judge,” Mickey held up his hands.

  “No that’s- no the bottoming thing,” Ronan huffed out, mortified.

  “Ah what? Oh. Nah, I know I keep knocking your dad up but I’m the one bottoming most of the time,” Mickey told him.

  “Really?” he didn’t know if he was horrified at that image or grateful that bottoming was something that his ex-con, thug of a father liked.

  “Yeah. Now you worrying about teen pregnancies and all?”

  “Yeah,” Ronan nodded, then he had a thought, a question, “what was it like for you and Dad? You know, with me and Alex. Cause Dad was only seventeen, you were nineteen, but you stuck around.”

  “Yeah. That was complicated. In fact, it was you two that really cemented our relationship. You’ve heard that I was a bit of a closeted dick in those days and I don’t think I would have been able to pull my head out of my ass without it,” his pap started.

  “But did you love Dad then, or did you stay because of us?” Ronan asked, needing to know.

  “I loved your Dad, I’d loved your dad for a while before you came along. Things were just… complicated. Do you remember Yevgeny?”

  “I think so… I’ve heard him slip into conversation at least. Okay, no then. Who was he?” Ronan asked, squinting as he thought. The name was familiar but he couldn’t think where.

  “Yev was a kid who I thought was my son, born a couple months after you guys, turns out he was my half brother, he was raised with you boys for the first few years,” Mickey told him.

  What. The. Fuck. That was messed up. So his dads had raised his pap’s son together with their own? Then not?

  “You cheated on Dad? With a woman or another carrier?”

  “I didn’t cheat… It was a woman, a Russian whore. We’ve mentioned shitty grandparents and how my dad was highly homophobic. Well he caught me and your dad together and had me fuck that woman, have her fuck the gay out of me,” Mickey said.

  Okay, this was much worse. His grandad had had his dad raped then raise the child. But he must have fucked this Russian as well if it was Mickey’s half brother.

  “Pap… I’m so-”

  “Don’t, it was a long time ago. Anyway, Terry had me marry her cause I knocked her up- turns out a few years down the line that it was really him having a turn after- and I left. Didn’t know your dad was pregnant, didn’t know he was pregnant before that night, he didn’t either until after I’d gone. Left to get away from Terry and my wife, never to return,” Mickey cut him off.

  “But how did you come back then?”

  “Your Aunt Mandy came to get me, she had been looking after your dad, see he’d only found out he was bipolar when he was pregnant. She came and got me and I came straight back because I was missing him so much anyway. I missed him and when I found out he was six months pregnant with twins, I didn’t know they were boys only that I was going to have two children with the only person other than Mandy I had ever loved.”

  Ronan sat there taking that in. Neither he nor Alex had ever asked about their conception or the times around their birth, it had never occurred to Ronan to ask before. Now he was glad he did, seeing just how deep his parents’ love for each other ran.

  “What I’m trying to say is that Ian getting pregnant only made me love him more despite our ages and despite having little family support. If you get pregnant, we’ll be there for you and if this boyfriend really loves you, he will be too. Think of it as a test as to whether he’s a good one. Although I advise don’t go getting yourself knocked up,” Mickey smiled, patting Ronan’s knee.

  “Thanks Pap,” he smiled.

  “No problem son,” Mickey smiled, pushing himself up off of the bed and giving a small wave before leaving the room altogether.

  “No problems. Everything’ll be fine no matter what,” Ronan muttered to himself, the worry- mostly- quenched.


	4. Maybe One Day

  Ronan had tried to talk to Alex about his relationship issues, or rather his possible relationship issues and his fear of teen pregnancy. He tried but didn’t succeed because apparently Alex and Alice were having much bigger problems. His brother and his girlfriend just didn’t seem to be getting along any more.

  To be honest, as much as he loved being around Alice, he didn’t see it really working with his brother. Alice was always too… loud? Not in volume, in volume she was just a normal person, no, loud as in personality. She oozed it, was confident and independent. Alex was a very confident, independent person as well and the two similar personalities just clashed.

  They had been dating for three months when Ronan had informed the family of her but that was for Alex’s own sake. Alice had been nagging about it for the last week and Alex hadn’t been sure whether or not to take their parents like she wanted- okay his only experience with a long term relationship and how to about the parents was Ronan. Not the best then. So really, he should have seen Alex being a backstabbing bitch and revealing his relationship.

  The whole thing was pretty awkward now as the four teens often went on “double dates”- they hung out and smoked together- and both couples had become quite close. Even through the arguing, they still hung out. Like today.

  They always kind of met half way, one of their favourite spots was the bridge where Ronan and Danny had first met but another was the grassy wasteland that was backed by abandoned buildings. They were similar to the ones that their Dad and Pap had taken them to once when they showed them a bit about their childhood- Alex had asked about that one.

  Today they were going to those buildings. There were multiple rooms without glass in the windows or doors in the frames. It was all big and open, somewhere that they loved to go, the couples curling up together, smoking and laughing. The multiple empty rooms and floors meant that they could go off and fuck if the liked, the other couple just cheering them on.

  This time, Ronan was cuddled into Danny but Alice and Alex weren’t. They had greeted each other with a kiss, not as long or as full of tongue as Danny and Ronan but it was a kiss. See, the long haired twin was watching the two closely out of the corner of his eye even as he engaged in his boyfriend. His brother was so broken up over the arguing with his girlfriend, the longest relationship he’d been in so far.

  “Oh for fuck sake Alice, stop looking at me like that!” Alex snapped then after a long moment of silence.

  Danny and Ronan had been cuddled together awkwardly and when his twin yelled, he couldn’t help but bury his face further into the other teen’s chest. Danny was seemingly trying to make himself smaller too, curling around Ronan.

  “Right asshole, out now, we’re talking. We’ll be back later guys,” Alice said, voice low and dangerous as she pulled Alex out of the door with her.

  “Fuck,” Danny breathed after a few moments when the sounds of arguing had faded to another floor.

  “Yeah,” Ronan replied only half there.

  He hated his brother arguing with his girlfriend because it hurt Alex but he also hated it because of how he saw his relationship with Danny going sour. Not that he could see that directly in their future, but it was going to happen. It had to. One day, Danny was going to realise there was a lot of things better than a relationship with him.

  “You think we’ll end like this?” Ronan asked quietly, the words coming out before he could stop them.

  “What, you eager to get rid of me?” Danny half laughed but there was something about it…

  Ronan pulled back, shuffling so that he was still pretty much in his boyfriend’s lap but now facing him. As he studied his face, Danny studied Ronan’s. There was… insecurity there. Danny was looking insecure? Oh shit. Aww. Ronan felt his heart swell at the prospect of his boyfriend worrying over loosing him. He knew Danny really did care about him, that he loved him, but it was things like this that showed it.

  “No Dan, I love you and you know it,” Ronan smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

  “Yeah, maybe you should remember that for yourself too Mr Insecurity,” Danny smirked at him.

  Ronan gave a small smile in return but he knew it was weak. He wasn’t that insecure. He knew he was so lucky to have Danny and he was going to cling to this relationship because it was amazing but he knew that it wouldn’t last forever.

  “Please let’s not argue like that. The way we argue now, you know the little bursts but where we both listen? Let’s do that always,” Ronan proposed.

  “What, yelling mindlessly and never listening doesn’t work?” Danny asked with mock horror.

  “Shut up smart ass, I mean it,” Ronan stuck his tongue out.

  “Yeah Ro, you know I can see us growing old together. We’ve been together pretty much three years now and I know that’s not a terrible amount in the grand scheme of things but when you’re seventeen… Look, not to freak you out but I’d happily have you for the rest of my life, or yours, whoever dies first. I really love you okay,” Danny said, biting his lip nervously.

  “Oh fuck, I have to be stuck with you till death do us part?” Ronan mocked, a smile turning up his lips.

  “Till death do us part sounds good,” Danny smiled, pulling Ronan closer by the waist.

  “You proposing?” Ronan asked incredulously, suddenly scared. He didn’t think that marriage was good now, maybe one day, but not before they’d even reached adulthood.

  “No, no man. Maybe one day but hey you may propose first. Not now though, please don’t propose now,” Danny shook his head.

  “Okay, I won’t ask you to marry me,” Ronan started seriously, “but how about if I ask you to fuck me?”

  “Oh yeah, I can do that,” Danny grinned, both boys relaxing instantly as they kissed, the action quickly turning passionate.

  The sex that they had then wasn’t the normal horny rush that they had in this building, because of the conversation that came before, it was slow and loving, full of emotion.


	5. Break Up

  It was three days later that Ronan knew something bad had happened with his brother and Alice. They didn’t have any lessons together after lunch and the couple had disappeared off at the end of their lunch period so he knew something had happened then. They met up together outside of the school, Alex already there waiting, slumped against the railings, when Ronan had arrived.

  The whole journey home, Ronan surreptitiously cast glances at his brother but he hadn’t dared to ask anything, knowing that his twin wouldn’t want anyone to overhear. Even Manda caught on to Alex’s melancholy mood and she wasn’t the most observant of people. It meant that the last stretch of a walk home was in an uncomfortable silence, Ronan and Alex walking close enough together that their shoulders kept brushing in an attempt to show comfort.

  It was only when they had reached their room, after a passing greeting to their dads, that Alex broke down. He had entered the room first and as soon as Ronan closed the door his brother sunk down at the end of his bed. It was as if his legs had just given out, the teen slumping straight down like a rock with his back against the bed and head in his hands.

  Ronan felt his chest clench at the sight, his heart bleeding for his brother’s pain and he knew that they must have broken up. His brother had been happy in their relationship before things had gone tits up, he had listened for many hours about Alex’s crush before they had even gotten together. Ronan’s twin had loved that girl, even though their relationship with shorter than his with Danny it had still been lengthy for their age.

  He didn’t hesitate, walking over and pulling his brother up off of the floor and into his arms. Alex melted into him instantly, wrapping his arms around Ronan and burying his face in the long hair at his neck. Ronan smiled wetly at that, he loved how close they were and how much comfort he could give his brother.

  Ronan maneuverer them until they both fell down onto Alex’s bed. There was a bit of wiggling but eventually Ronan got his limp brother under the covers with him. The other teen curled around him, crying silently, tears soaking the shoulder of Ronan’s shirt.

  The two of them stayed like that for a long while, Ronan giving silent comfort to his brother. It was warm and comfortable cuddled up together under the covers and soon enough Alex stopped crying though he didn’t pull away. They stayed like that for a longer moment, just breathing and lying there, Ronan knew that his brother was probably just feeling numb.

  “She broke up with me,” Alex mumbled after what seemed forever.

  “Yeah man, I guessed,” Ronan replied quietly.

  “I know we weren’t like you and Danny or like Dad and Pap but I think I love her,” Alex muttered.

  “Hey that doesn’t matter,” Ronan said, pulling back so that he could see his brother, “look, quite frankly Dad and Pap are amazing and have set an almost impossibly high bar for relationship standards. As for me and Danny, we’re rare too. Look at all the other people our age, they aren’t staying in relationships like that. You’ll find someone else, you’re good looking, I should know, my looks work well for me.”

  Alex cracked a smile at that, just as Ronan had intended. They were always making comments about how good looking the other was to compliment themselves. There had to be benefits of being identical, especially when you were like the two of them and could be told apart by hair so couldn’t do the whole switch and swap business.

  “I know man, it hurts though. I mean it wasn’t great at the end at all, we were always fighting and I kind of knew that we weren’t going to last but now it’s happened… it wasn’t real before Ro,” Alex said, sobering up again and voice quiet even in the small space between them.

  “I- I don’t know what to say Alex. It’ll get easier, it has to, all grief does doesn’t it? But I don’t know, go out and have rebound sex or something, I know you two haven’t been sleeping together lately, you have to be frustrated,” Ronan fumbled, he really didn’t know what to say, he was lucky enough that he hadn’t experienced a break up, Danny being his first relationship.

  The words had Alex smiling for a while, but his eyes filled with tears again, the liquid soon spilling over and running down his face, off of his nose and onto the pillow. He turned to bury his head in it but Ronan pulled his back against himself.

  This time, when his brother was crying, it wasn’t silent. He sobbed, chest heaving and shudders running through his body into Ronan’s, the sounds muffled against Ronan’s chest. This time when Alex was crying, Ronan cried too. He hated seeing his brother like this, him unable to help. He couldn’t even be angry at Alice for breaking his brother’s heart because they had been falling apart for weeks and she hadn’t been the only problem. They just hadn’t worked anymore.

  He knew that Alex could find someone else, even though this was his longest relationship, it wasn’t his first. Alex was charming and outgoing, smart and handsome to boot- as an identical twin he had no qualms about saying that- and so Ronan had faith in him. It would only be a matter of time as he pulled his heart back together and then he would be back on the horse.

  Alex was popular and pretty much every girl wanted to date him but Alex wasn’t one of those that just picked out the prettiest most vain girl. Alex actually picked the interesting- and pretty- ones. Ronan didn’t worry about him finding a good girlfriend, he would pick a girl one day that would be a perfect wife for him. Right now though, he would be there for him.


	6. Babies

  Ronan had never actually thought about having kids before. Sure, they had found out that he was a carrier and that he himself was able to carry them but at the time it had been an oh shit thought. The thought that he and Danny would have to be extra careful meant that it was more of a curse than anything but since his dad had gotten pregnant again he had started thinking about it more. Okay, that was a lie, he had really started thinking about it ever since Danny had told him that he would happily live the rest of his life with him.

  His dad’s belly was growing in a way that he couldn’t really remember from when he was pregnant with Manda and it was amazing to see. The twin would see it and couldn’t help but run his hand over his own belly, thinking _one day_. He knew that his sister was especially excited about the prospects of having two little sisters, she was fascinated with the bump and liked to touch it almost as much as their pap did.

  It was lovely to see Pap fawning over the baby bump, their ex-con, crudely tattooed thug of a father. He was always touching it when he was close to his redhead husband, casual, seemingly unconscious brushes or caresses when they were just passing each other, the way he would just smile at it at times. Often, when he went to bed or when he first saw Danny when they met up- also when they texted, when he was bored in school and, okay, most of the time- he would daydream about his boyfriend looking at him while his belly was round with a baby.

  Then of course, he got caught up in the thoughts of him as an actual father. He knew from tales that their grandparents weren’t the best- especially after Pap told him about how his father had had him raped- but his parents were brilliant. Ronan could thus only surmise that shitty parenting skipped a generation.

  The first time that he touched his dad’s baby bump was when he was sat in the nursery, fully painted and furnished. He didn’t really know what had come over him, he had just been thinking about kids and about Danny wanting to marry him someday more than usual.

  Gearing himself up, he used Remy as comfort. The little rodent was so cuddly and loyal, it was strange how the brown and white rat would come to him while Splinter would go to his brother without hesitation. Whenever he felt too stressed, he would open the cage and bribe his pet onto his arm with a treat.

  Finally, after half hour or so of cuddling the rodent and playing on his phone, he heard the door to the nursery open and close. His dad had the habit of going and sitting in the armchair in there alone- apparently this was something that he had done in his previous two pregnancies as well- and Ronan knew that this was his chance to talk to the man alone.

  He had hesitantly entered the nursery, determined to ask his questions. His dad was one part of the best relationship ever and he was an amazing parent to Ronan, his twin and his little sister. If anyone could give him advice on those to things or put his worries to rest.

  Feeling the baby bump was amazing, the twins were kicking under the surface and he could feel it against his hands. His dad had described pregnancy as magical and Ronan had assured him that he wasn’t planning to be pregnant anytime soon. That was when they got onto the topic of Danny and Ronan realised that he hadn’t even told his parents his boyfriend’s name.

  Talking about him to Dad was… freeing. For years he had been tense about his situation around his parents but he felt like he could really open up now after what Danny had confessed. Looking up at his dad’s smiling face as he looked at the picture of Danny on his phone and his confession about a three year relationship, he could see that the man was proud. This man who was the champion of relationships.

  He left the room beaming.

***

  “Hey what do you think about kids?” Ronan asked from where his head was resting on Danny’s chest.

  “What do you mean?” Danny asked, twirling Danny’s hair around his fingers and running his hands through it.

  “I mean, would you want to be a dad one day?” Ronan asked, keeping his voice steady even as his heart pounded, though comforted by the way his boyfriend was playing with his hair.

  “What, you mean with you?”

  “I guess with anyone,” Ronan replied, cringing internally at the pain that that answer caused.

  “I’d only want to be a dad if I could have the kids with you,” Danny murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Ronan’s chest.

  Ronan looked up then and smiled at his boyfriend, kissing him softly before pulling back. He rolled up so that he was almost completely lying over the other teen, chin resting on Danny’s bare chest so that he could look up into his boyfriend’s face.

  “My dad’s gonna be having these twins soon you see and I was just thinking that one day I’d like to have kids as well,” Ronan confessed.

  “Yeah? I’d never thought about it until you told me that you were a carrier. I decided then that I’d like to have kids, well kids with you anyway. Can you imagine? They’d have to have blue eyes because we both do and they could have ginger hair which would be awesome because you are so beautiful with it,” Danny smiled.

  “I think that your mousey hair is hot, especially just after you’ve woken up or after it’s all ruffled from me running my hands through it,” Ronan smiled in return, heart swelling with Danny’s agreement.

   “Woah, nice,” Danny chuckled, the vibrations reverberating up from his chest and through Ronan’s body.


	7. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be writing some other stuff from now, have been putting a lot into this series so while I will still continue to add parts, it won't be as regularly.

  The twins had been born a month ago when Ronan finally found the courage to bring up the whole meet the boyfriend thing. The babies were adorable and had only helped cement his want to be a parent in the future. Even changing nappies didn’t put him off, although it was unpleasant it wasn’t as bad as he had heard the he had to say that picking up Bear’s shit was more desirable to the smell of baby poo.

  Often the two of them would wake up in the night and cry, Ronan knew that his parents were pretty much zombies at this point and so sometimes he would get up. He loved cuddling the two of them until they fell back to sleep, he also loved the grateful looks on his dads’ faces the next morning.

  Ronan passed these tales onto his boyfriend, often when they were lying together either post sex or not and Danny would ask. Really though, they didn’t have any where near as much sex as he made out to his twin, most of the time they cuddled up and chatted, watched a movie or just basked in each other. His boyfriend was a huge cuddler, one of many things that Ronan loved about him.

  The more that Ronan told Danny about the girls, the more he asked when he could meet them. That was what led him to cornering his parents and asking them.

  “Hey, um Dad, Pap, when can Danny come over for dinner?” he asked, blurting the question out before he could chicken out.

  “What? You want to have your boyfriend over?” his Dad smiled wide. He always knew that his Dad was the one that was more excited to meet Danny.

  “Yeah?” he said although it came out more like a question.

  “Ask him if he can come tonight, if not, you know we don’t have shit on like ever,” Mickey replied, going back to the dishes.

  “Okay, thanks, I’ll ask, he really wants to meet the twins,” Ronan smiled, thinking about his boyfriend holding his baby sisters.

  “You talk to him about them?” Ian asked.

  “Course.”

***

  Ronan clutched Danny’s hand tight, both of them giggling as they made their way up to the house. It was nervous giggles really, they had just found everything funny on their way over. Ronan in all honesty didn’t know who had said what this time but here they were.

  The redhead for his part took a deep breath before opening the door, Danny also suddenly sober behind them. As soon as the door closed behind them, Bear was there. The big dog was wagging and sniffing all around Danny. The dog had met Ronan’s boyfriend before when he had been walking him, well was on a run with him and met up with him. It wasn’t like runs were a regular thing for him like they were for his dad but his dad had been unable to run with Bear while pregnant.

  “Hey!” he heard his dad yell from the kitchen, the smell of Bolognese wafting through the house towards them.

  “Hey Dad,” Ronan greeted in return, only having to half drag his boyfriend along.

  The man turned to face them as they entered the room, him and not his Pap in this moment. Ian smiled at Danny, wide and warm. He looked over his boyfriend before looking at Ian.

  “Well he’s definitely the same boy as in your picture. Nice to meet you Danny, I’m Ian,” His dad greeted, holding out a hand which Danny took.

  “Nice to meet you too, finally,” Danny smiled.

  “Hey is this Danny fucking here yet?” Ronan heard his pap call as he came thundering down the stairs.

  “Yeah he fucking is Pap,” Ronan called back, making both Danny and his dad smirk.

***

  Dinner was amazing, Danny and his pap holding their own against each other with quips, the meal ending with Mickey clapping him on the back. Danny met his three little sisters at the table but after when Mickey enlisted Manda to help with the dished, his dad sat them down in the lounge with the babies.

  He left them after that, just the two of them and the girls. Danny was so carful with them, holding them reverently and cooing down at them. Ronan curled up near to them and watched, head resting against the back of the couch and smiling at them. It was about two ten minutes into this that his boyfriend actually looked up, sensing him watching, smiling slightly abashedly. It was at around fifteen minutes that either teen noticed Ian watching them with a found smile.

  Danny was staying the night- something that both he and Ronan had been in agreement of- so they were able to cuddle up together at the end of the couch for movie night. His parents were similarly cuddled up while Manda and Alex made the occasional retching sounds, both couples flipping them off.

  It was much later that Ronan finally led Danny up to his room. For perhaps the first time ever he regretted sharing but then Alex had been in the same room when they had sex before although Alex, Alice, Ronan and Danny had all been high and drunk as fuck. So no sex tonight but they would live.

  Of course, Danny had heard about Remy and Splinter but it wasn’t a subject that Ronan really focused on so it came as a surprise to him when his boyfriend immediately locked onto the cage. He came straight up to them and watched the two little guys scurrying about.

  “They’re cute, I didn’t really know if I would think that,” he commented.

  “Yeah I get that,” Ronan sighed, flopping down onto the bed.

  “I was the one that persuaded him that rats were the one to choose,” Alex added in, entering the room and crawling under his covers.

  “Well, good choice man,” Danny smiled, crawling under the covers with Ronan.

  They snuggled up close, Ronan’s head buried in Danny’s chest under the warmth of his own covers for the first time.

  “I like you family,” Danny muttered.

  “Thank God,” Ronan smiled.

  “Hey, shut up lovebirds,” Alex huffed from the other side of the room.


End file.
